Stitch's Mansion chapter 1
by Emma-The-Mario-Fan
Summary: An old story i've done 3 years ago. It's a crossover between the first luigi's mansion game (I'm saying this because i know the second one dark moon is out and this is an old story) with lilo and stitch. Stitch is the main character in this story along with Bonnie and Sparky (my 2 fave experiments yay :3) looking for Angel that's been captured by King Boo.
1. Chapter 1

**Stitch's Mansion**

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 1

It was mightnight and dark clouds covered up the moon.

Stitch (a.k.a expriment 626) was wandering aimlessly in a dark forest.

He looked around the forest shuddering at the sight of the errie darkness.

He came across a dark big mansion with lightning striking at its side.

Could the rumors be true?

Stitch entered the mansion with only a flashlight in hand.

'Angel?'he said through the silence.  
It appeared he was in the foyer.

It had 2 staircases left and right and a door in the middle(you guys should know this if you have luigi's mansion or played the game)

In the center of the bottom floor there was a door with thorns on it. Stitch touched it.

'OW!' he yelled sucking his finger.

'Let's hope all doors aren't like this one',Stitch thought.

Then Stitch explored the room.

He climbed to the stairs on the left and saw a door to the left as well.

He tried to open it. Locked.

He saw a door to the center with no thorns. That led to the parlor.

Stitch tried opening that again.

'Are all the doors in this house locked?' Stitch wondered.

He climbed down the left staircase again.

Suddenly he felt a chill.

A see-through orange ghost was moving around the lower part of the parlor.

Stitch looked closer.

There was a key in the center of it.

The ghost saw Stitch,dropped the key and flew to the top of the first door , the one without thorns.

Stitch stared at the key.

Should I pick it up? Stitch thought.

Stitch picked up the key and headed to the door without thorns.

He unlocked the door.

Looking around, Stitch shuddered as he walked.

All of a sudden, the orange ghost popped out of nowhere!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'Stitch screamed.

The ghost was about to attack him but was being pulled away by wind.

Stitch looked at where the wind was coming from.

He saw a small old man with a white coat and swirled glasses trying to suck up the ghost.  
'Who-?' thought Stitch.

Unfortunately the ghost escaped the wind's grasp knocking out the old man.

The ghost laughed and disappeared.

Stitch carefully walked up to the old man.

'Ouch, he said, ooof... I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work.'

He looked at Stitch.

'Anyway, nice to meet you.  
I'm Professor E. Gadd'.

He looked at Stitch more closely.

'Wait a minute you're not from here,' he said to Stitch, 'where are you from anyway?

That's when Stitch spoke up.

'Hi my name is Stitch,'he told Professor , 'I'm from Kaui, Hawaii. I came here because I heard my girlfriend Angel was here.'

'I see,' said , 'well I can-

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by 3 orange ghosts, all ready to attack them!

'Uh-oh, this looks ugly,'said . 'quick,follow me!'

And both him and Stitch ran out of the mansion before the ghosts could attack them.

-End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch's Mansion

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 2

Stitch and E. Gadd made it safely inside E. Gadd's laboratory.

'That was close,' said E. Gadd.

'Anyway tell me why you're here.'

Stitch explained that his girlfriend Angel wondered inside the mansion and never came back.

'I see,'E. Gadd said finally. 'The same thing happened to Luigi. Only he won that mansion a long time ago,' explained,'Luigi searched high and low for his brother Mario and finally found him cooped up in a painting.'

Stitch shuddered as he listened to the story.

He wondered if Angel was already in a painting.

'Well, I don't know if it's the same thing with your Angel but if it is, take this,' said, reaching in a cupboard.

He pulled out a red vacuum cleaner.'This is the Poltergust 3000,' explained to Stitch,'It has the ability to suck up anything.'

'Even ghosts?' asked Stitch.

'Even ghosts,' said,'and also... take this.'

He reached out for a square-shaped device.

'This is called a Game Boy Horror,' said,'I'll be able to comnunicate with you and also you can check ghost hearts with this.'

He handed the Poltergust 3000 and the Game Boy Horror to Stitch.

Stitch didn't really know if this would help him find Angel but he said,'OK,thanks.'

He headed out the door.

'Wait!' said,'why don't you go in the Training Room and train for a while?'

Stitch already knew how to work technology so he said 'I'll figure it out.'

'As you wish,' said.

Stitch headed out the door and waved good-bye.

'Wait!' he called out to Stitch again, ' I forgot to tell you that the Game Boy Horror can give you a map on where you are and where keys lead to!'

Stitch nodded and headed towards the mansion.

He looked at it.

It looked like the mansion was staring back at him.

He reached for the knob.

'Angel,I'm coming for you!' Stitch thought.

-End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Stitch's Mansion**

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 3

Stitch entered the mansion for the second time.

It was still dark inside.

He looked up and saw that the door on top of the foyer was still open.

'OK,deep breaths Stitch,deep breaths,' he said to himself.

Stitch walked up the stairs and went into the door that was opened.

'ALL RIGHT,YOU GHOSTS!' Stitch yelled gripping the Poltergust 3000 in his hand,'BRING IT ON!'

But to his surprise no ghosts appeared.

'Aw come on man!' Stitch complained,'this is ridiculous!'

Just then something caught his candle holders with three candle sticks flickering in the dark. To his surprise the flames were purple.

'Sooooo bright,Stitch said getting closer to them.

For some reason, he had the urge to blow them out.

'Wait,' Stitch said out loud to the silence,'the candles are purple. It may be a bad sign.'

Stitch squeezed the Poltergust 3000 in his hand tighter.

Suddenly,the candles blew out!

'What?!' Stitch cried,'how did that even happen?!'

He looked at the vacumm.

'Oh,'Stitch said laughing,'I must've pushed this button.'

'I get it' Stitch said, 'If you push this button over at the top it will start the vacumm.I didn't have to go into that Training Room after all!'

Just then, out of nowhere, a booming voice filled the parlor!

'WHO PUT OUT MY CANDLES?!'said the voice,'WAS IT YOU LITTLE THING?!'

'DARK ROOMS CAN BE DANGEROUS HERE!' said another voice that was a little higher, MAY THE DARKNESS HAUNT YOU FOREVER!'

'YOU'VE UPSET THE SPIRITS AND THEY WILL COME GET YOU!'said the booming voice,'ARE YOU SCARED OF THE DARK ,LITTLE THING?!'

Stitch screamed and fell on the ground in a sitting postion.

'W- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!' Stitch yelled,'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'MWAHAHAHAHA!' said the booming voice,'AH, HERE THEY COME'!

And the voice faded away.

All of a sudden four ghosts surrounded Stitch!

'OK OK I take that back!' Stitch yelled 'I probably needed to go into the Training Room!'

-End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Stitch's Mansion**

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 4

The ghosts came closer to Stitch!

'I'm doomed!' he yelled.

Just then he remembered the Poltergust 3000 that Professer gave him.

'What am I doing moping around? I have the Poltergust 3000 in my hand'! Stitch thought.

He pressed the button on the tip of the vacuum, aimed at one ghost, and sucked it in!

'YESSSS, TAKE THAT YOU MORONS!' Stitch yelled proudly.

When the 1st ghost got sucked in he looked at the remaining 3.

'Who's next?' Stitch said with an evil grin.

The 3 other ghosts gave a OH POOP face and got sucked in.

The booming voice came back.  
'WHAT?! YOU DEFEATED THE SPIRITS?!' it yelled.

'Yeah!' Stitch said proudly to the booming voice.

'I'LL BE BACK,YOU JUST WAIT!' the voice said and was gone for good.

The parlor lit up and a small chest appeared.

'Wow! now that was unexpected,' Stitch said.

He walked up to the chest,opened it and picked up a key.

'Hmmm, now where would this lead to?' Stitch wondered.

He looked at the Game Boy Horror.

It said to go to the door on the right.

That lead to the anteroom.

'Ok then that's were I'll go,' Stitch said to the silence.

He walked up to the door on the right,unlocked it, and walked into the anteroom.

It was dark just like the parlor and foyer.

'Are there any ghosts in here?' Stitch said in the darkness.

Suddenly a orange ghost and a pink ghost(which Stitch had never seen before ) appeared out of nowhere.

'Of course there is!' Stitch said.

The pink ghost was about to punch him.

'Nonononononono, I don't think so,' Stitch said, avoiding the attack.  
He quickly pressed the button and sucked up the pink ghost.

He spun around and sucked up up the orange ghost.

'Yeah! That's the way to do it my style!' Stitch yelled in triumph.

He was expecting the room to lit up but it didn't.

'Why isn't the room lighting up?' Stitch questioned himself.

All of a sudden, 5 more ghosts popped out!

'AW,COME ON!' Stitch yelled, 'JUST AT LEAST LET ME GO!'

-End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Stitch's Mansion**

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 5

Stitch sighed.  
'Oh boy, this is gonna take a while,' he said.

He sucked up the rest of the ghosts.

All of a sudden, the lights in the anteroom lit up.  
'Finally,' Stitch said.

Just like before, a chest appeared in the middle of the room.

He opened it up and picked up another key that led to the wardrobe room.

Stitch headed to the door on his left.

As he got to the door, he heard something.  
A sound of sobbing.  
Stitch's heart pounded.

'Is that a ghost?' Stitch wondered.  
'No, It's too high to be a ghost .'

It sounded like it was coming from the foyer.

Stitch approched the door to the foyer very slowly.

He gulped.  
'Well here goes nothing!' Stitch said.

He grabbed the doorknob and flung it open!  
All he saw was darkness.

Then he heard the sobbing again.

'WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?!' Stitch screamed in his mind.

He closed his eyes and shone his flashlight in the corner of the foyer.

Stitch opened one eye.

He saw a green expriment with long ears, in a sitting postition , hands covering her eyes,sobbing loudly.

'Bonnie!' Stitch said, 'what are you doing here?'

'I was looking for Angel but then I heard freaky noises and got scared and curled up here,' Bonnie said between cries.

Stitch looked confused.

'Wait,don't you and Angel fight?' he said.

'Yes,' Bonnie said calming down a little,'but for some reason I wanted to come here and find her. I did hear a lot of rumors about her disappearing.'

'Is it your conscience talking?' Stitch said with a sneer.

'What?! No!' Bonnie said. 'Well, kinda.'

Stitch stuck out his hand.  
'Come with me,' he said, 'cousins don't belong in corners.'

Bonnie stared at Stitch for a long time.

'Well maybe I should look for her even thought we fight sometimes,' she thought.

'All right,' Bonnie said finally,getting up from the ground.

'Let's find Angel…' Stitch said, '...together!'

-End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Stitch's Mansion**

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 6

Stitch and Bonnie both walked back into the wardrobe room.

'What's that?' Bonnie asked pointing to the Poltergust 3000.

'Oh, this?' Stitch said,'it's the Poltergust 3000. It's designed to suck up anything.'

'Oh wow,'Bonnie thought, I should use that on the cops someday.'

When they entered the wardrobe room, it was quiet.

'Stay close,' Stitch said to Bonnie.

Bonnie clung on Stitch's right arm.

Just then several ghosts popped out!

Bonnie hid behind Stitch's back.

All of a sudden Stitch felt like he was slipping.

He landed flat on his rear.  
'Ow!' Stitch yelled.

'Sorry,' Bonnie said.  
She picked up a banana peel.

'I just slipped on a banana peel.'

'A banana peel? Where did that come from?' Stitch wondered.

Just then a green ghost popped out of nowhere!

'AAAH!' Stitch and Bonnie both screamed.

The green ghost nibbled on a banana,tossed it on the ground, and disappeared.

'Now I know where it's coming from,' Stitch said.

2 orange ghosts and 4 more green ghosts popped up.

'Oh my god, is every room like this?' Stitch said rolling his eyes.

The orange ghosts were about to punch Stitch and Bonnie!

'Oh no you don't!' Stitch said, 'you're not gonna hurt my cousin!'

He aimed the vacuum at the 2 ghosts and sucked them in.

'YES!' Stitch said.

'Stitch behind you'! Bonnie yelled.

Stitch looked behind him.

The green ghost was about to thow a banana peel at him.

Stitch quickly sucked him in.

He also sucked the rest of the green ghosts inside the vacuum.

Then the room cleared.

'Wow! That was easy,' said Bonnie.

'I have a feeling it'll get harder as we progress,' Stitch said.

He looked around.

'Hey, isn't a chest supposed to appear?' Stitch said.

'Stitch, I see something on that shelf,' Bonnie said pointing to the shelf on the left of the wardrobe room.

A shining gold key was glittering on that shelf.

'Weird, I guess most keys don't appear in chests,' Stitch said, 'but how am I going to get it?'

Just then, it hit him!

'I know! I can jump!' Stitch exclaimed proudly.

'You do that and I'll wait here,' Bonnie said.

Stitch nodded and wall-jumped to the wall behind him and grabbed the key.

'Wooooooow!' Bonnie said impressed, 'I've never seen you jump like that!'

'Years of practice,' Stitch joked.

He looked at the Game Boy Horror.

It lead to the door on the upper left in the foyer.

'Well what are we waiting for?' Bonnie said, ' let's go!'

-End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Stitch's Mansion**

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 7

Sitch and Bonnie headed toward the hallway of the foyer.

They went to the left door of the foyer.

Just then, they heard a beeping sound.

Stitch and Bonnie jumped.

Then Stitch looked at the Game Boy Horror.  
'Oh,' Stitch said with a sigh of relief, 'It's just this.'

He looked at the Game Boy Horror and Professor E. Gadd appeared on the screen.

'Hold on a sec Stitch!'he said., 'It's me, Professer '!

He stopped when he saw Bonnie.  
'Um, who's this?' he asked Stitch.

'Oh, this is my cousin Bonnie,' Stitch said to , 'she was wondering when she was searching for Angel.'

'I see,' said,'anyway,I detect spirits stronger than you who've been seen lurking ahead.

I think it must be those escaped gallery ghosts! You should know that they're stronger and really different from the other ghosts you've seen so far. They don't show their hearts very easily. When you find one, use the X button, search their weakness. Then you can surprise them!'

'Gallery ghosts?' Stitch said.

'Oh yeah,' said , I haven't explained about them yet, did I? I had 21 paintings in my Famous Ghost Collection,but they escaped again! The reason I said again, is because Luigi, the guy I mentioned before, faced them that time and put them back into the paintings. Unfortunally, they've escaped again.'

'I see,' Stitch said.

'Well Stitch and Bonnie, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you two.'

Then he hung up.

'Oh boy,' Stitch said, rolling his eyes, ' this is not gonna be easy.'

'You said it,' Bonnie said.

Stitch gulped.

'You ready?' he asked Bonnie.

'Ready when you are, Stitch,' Bonnie retorted.

Stitch took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

It was pitch black inside.

Stitch and Bonnie stepped inside.

Just then he felt something that felt like metal.

He looked down.

Gold coins.

'Wow!' Bonnie said, 'I could use this'!

Stitch rolled his eyes.  
He knew how much Bonnie loved money.

He watched as Bonnie was picking the coins one by one.

When he saw where the coins were leading he got worried.

'Bonnie!' Stitch yelled,'don't open that door!'

'Why?' Bonnie said, reaching for the knob.

'I sense something ominous about that door', Stitch said.

'Oh, grow up,' Bonnie said, grabbing the knob and flinging the door open.

All of a sudden, the door swang opened squishing Bonnie in process.

Then the door closed leaving Bonnie flat as a paper, falling on her face then becoming her regular shape again.

'Oh my god, are you alright?!' Stitch said immediately, rushing to her.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Bonnie said, rubbing her head, 'maybe I should listen to you.'

'You should,' Stitch said,'this is no ordinary house. I sense a lot of traps here.'

'Ok,' Bonnie said.

They wandered the hall looking for an open door.

Let's see here…' Stitch said checking the Game Boy Horror, 'the only door that's open is that door on the right.'

He pointed to the door close to the exit of the hall.

'OK let's go then, Bonnie said.

They walked in the hallway finding ghost mice crawling everywhere in the hall.

To Stitch's surprise, they didn't seem to hurt them.

Moving on, Stitch and Bonie reached the door on the right, near the exit.

Stitch opened it and found out sort of a bookshelf containing many books on 2 shelves, a fire place in the middle of the room, a desk on the right with a feather pen in an ink bottle, more books and a rocking chair on the left.

It appears they were in the study.  
It was dark of course.

'Stitch look out!' Bonnie said.

Stitch jerked his eyes to the right and a book seemed to lunge at him!

With quick reflexes he sucked the book in with the vacuum!

'Yyyes!' Stitch said.

'Um…Stitch?' Bonnie said pointing at the rocking chair.

It was moving on its own.

'Whoa, creepy,'Stitch said.

He took out the Game Boy Horror and examined the chair.

His eyes made out an aqua green ghost sitting on the chair, with reddish blond hair and a wide mustache, dressed in a purple robe, reading a book.

Bonnie covered her mouth.

Stitched examined his heart.

It said : 'Ho ho ho ho… Go ahead, try to find me. I can see you, but you cannot see me…Ho ho ho ho…'

'Well, that is useless,' Stitch said.

'I guess,' Bonnie said, 'how are we gonna get out of here?'

Suddenly, Stitch got it.  
'Stand still,' he commanded Bonnie.

Stitch waited for the right moment.

Just then Stitch and Bonnie heard a loud yawn.

The heart exposed itself on the reading ghost and , with perfect timing , Stitch sucked him in!

He had a really aggressive grip which didn't bother Stitch, since he is strong.

After struggling somewhat, he managed to suck the ghost in.

Then the room lit up and a chest appeared.

Bonnie stood there, stunned.  
'H-how did you-?'she said.

'I've got skills,' Stitch said.

Then he noticed that since the room was cleared, he could look at the books.  
He walked up to the left shelf.

'Stitch, we don't have time for this,' Bonnie said.

'I just need to see if there's any clue,' Stitch said.

He looked over the shelf.

'Junk,junk,junk,junk,' Stitch said,'come on, is there any book that gives me clues?'

Just then something caught his eye.

A big blue hardcover book.

He picked it up.

It said : 'Neville's Big Baby Care Diary.'

'Ooooooh,this should be interesting,' Stitch said, 'maybe the ghost I captured is a father?'

He read it.

'Alright,' he said to Bonnie, 'it says, 'My third son is still a enough, he seems to scare people in ways the other two never did… The twins now…

They're afraid of fire,water cold and wind!  
'Why, they shake with fright when beset by the elements!'

Somehow I think they're more childlike than the baby!'

'You're right, Bonnie said, 'it does sound interesting.'

'I'm keeping this in mind,' Stitch said as he put the book down.

'Let's see the rest,'Stitch said.

Bonnie made a noise.

'Look, do you want to get killed by the millions of ghosts that are in this house?' Stitch asked Bonnie, losing his temper.

'No,' Bonnie said.

Then help me look for clues,' Stitch said, ' you came here to help me look for Angel, not to watch me do everything!'

'I guess you're right,' Bonnie said.

She and Stitch rummaged through both bookcases.

'Stitch, I found something!' Bonnie said.

She picked up a pink hardcover book.  
It said : 'Lydia's Child –Care Diary.'

'Let me read it,' Bonnie said. The book said : 'The twins are very shy for their ghost age…They've even gone and hid the key to their room far away in the mansion . How very tiring…They even got mad at me the other day for twirling their little toy helicopter mobile…Ghost children today! Who knows what their thinking?'

'Useful information,' Stitch said, 'Bonnie, make sure to keep that in mind.'

'I will,' Bonnie said putting down the book.

Stitch headed for the chest.

He opened a chest and picked up a key that led to the room on the left.

'Alright,'Stitch said to Bonnie, 'let's get out of here.'

They both walked to the left side of the hall and came to the door to the left.

Stitch opened it and walked in.

There was a bed on the left side, a lamp next to it, two windows on the left and right, a dresser with two picture frames and a mirror on the right side.

They were in the master bedroom.

'This is giving me the creeps,' Bonnie said.

'That's because it's filled with them,' Stitch said.

He took out the Game Boy Horror and examined the mirror.

He noticed a woman sitting in front of the mirror, pink robe, blond hair,green earrings,combing her hair.

Then he examined her heart.

It said : 'Isn't my hair just gorgeous? Of course,I do spend a lot of time on it. I was so bored cooped up in that painting…Now I spend all my time in front of the mirror. It seems to scare people,though,so everything is coming up roses!'

Stitch gave a blank stare.

'Um…..ok?' he said.

'Brrrr….. it's chilly in here,' Bonnie said hugging herself.

'That's it!' Stitch said.  
He went to the curtain on right and pulled it open.

It seemed to chill the mirror ghost.

'Oh dear…Such a draft,' she said, getting up to close the curtain.

When she did that, her heart exposed itself.

'Such a draft indeed!' Stitch said,aiming the vacuum.

The ghost turned her head toward Stitch,and realized she was being sucked in!

She struggled to break free.

'You're not going anywhere!'Stitch yelled.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' she screamed and got sucked in.

Then the room cleared and a another chest appeared.

'Whew that was rough,' Stitch said.

He opened the chest and took out a key.

'Oh! I forgot something!' Stitch said.  
He took out the Game Boy Horror and  
pressed a button.  
The screen showed how many ghosts he caught.

'Hrm…..so far we got two,' Stitch said.

'You know there's a lot more than just these two,' Bonnie said.

'Yeah, I'm not stupid,' Stitch said to  
Bonnie.

'Wasn't saying you were,' Bonnie said.

Stitch rolled his eyes and countinued to look at the Game Boy Horror.  
He noticed 2 heads on the ghosts he caught.  
He clicked on the first one.

'Aha, there is more information on these ghosts!' he said.  
'What do you mean?' Bonnie said.  
'Look,' Stitch said, This one says, 'Neville The Bookish Father. Neville spends his afterlife reading all the books he missed while living.'  
'That's creepy,' Bonnie said.  
'I know,' Stitch said.  
He clicked to the one next to it.

'This one says, 'Lydia The Mirror Gazing Mother. She's stashed her secret savings away to prepare for her long afterlife,' Stitch recited.  
Bonnie's eyes lit up.  
'Really?! Can we find it Stitch?! Can we?!' she squealed girlishly.  
'NO,'Stitch said, grabbing Bonnie's arm, 'we need to focus on rescuing Angel.'  
'Awwww…okay,' Bonnie said disappointed.

They walked out of the master bedroom.  
All of a sudden, they heard a ghostly cry.  
'Waaaaaah ,waaaah,'it wimpered.  
It sounded pretty low.  
Stitch and Bonnie got so startled they trampled on each other.  
Stitch landed on Bonnie while Bonnie landed smack on the floor on her stomach.  
'Sorry,'Bonnie said, 'I got startled.'

'No problem,' Stitch said,getting off Bonnie, 'me too.'  
'It sounds like it's coming from that door over there,' Bonnie said pointing to a door on the right-left of the hallway.  
Stitch gulped.  
'OK let's go then,' he said.  
Stitch and Bonnie walked to the right-left of the hallway and came apon a door.  
'I'm ready,' Bonnie said before Stitch could say anything.

'I'm glad you are,' Stitch said.  
He unlocked the door and him and Bonnie entered the room.  
It was also dark.

But not as dark as the other rooms.  
This one was really really dark.  
Stitch and Bonnie couldn't even see the room.  
'Good thing I have a flashlight,' Stitch said.  
He listened for an unusual sound.  
'Weird, I don't hear anything,' Stitch said,

'Me neither,' Bonnie said.  
Stitch shoon his flashlight everywhere in the room.  
He stopped as he reached a crib.  
'Hmmmmm…..that looks suspicious,' Stitch said.  
He took out the Game Boy Horror and examined it.  
He saw a light blue baby in his crib with a pacifier in his mouth ,floating a few feet in the air.

He examined his heart.  
It said : 'Horsey…rocky… horsey…'  
'What?' Stitch said, 'I don' t get these ghosts. They don't make sense to me.'  
'It's refering to this,' Bonnie said.  
She moved Stitch's hand holding the flashlight,to a rocking horse.  
'Oh….' Stitch said.  
He felt a dumb not knowing that.  
He rocked the horse's head with his left hand.

He heard the baby cry again then it appeared in front of Stitch and Bonnie.  
'Whoa!' they said together.  
The baby crawled in mid-air and said, 'Hey! Wanna play with me?  
'Uh, sure why not?' Stitch said.  
The baby sealed the door and all of a sudden random objects were being tossed at them.  
'Whoa!' Bonnie said,dodgeing a vase, 'what king of 'play' does this kid understand?!'

'I don't know!' Stitch said dodgeing a block, 'I'm not the mother!'  
Just then he saw something in the corner of his eye.  
A ball.  
'Wait!' Stitch said to Bonnie, 'I have an idea.'  
He crawled on the floor and picked up the ball with his available hand.  
He got up and aimed the ball toward the baby.

'See what it feels like to be hit with a ball !' Stitch yelled at the baby,then tossing the ball at it.  
It hit the baby in the face!  
'YES!' Stitch said in triumpth.  
'Uh, Stitch?' Bonnie said her voice shaking, 'I don't think you made it happy.'  
'What?' Stitch said, turning his head to the baby.  
Bonnie was right.  
He didn't make the baby happy.  
The baby's eyes were glaring at Stitch and Bonnie.  
'Ow! You gave me an owie!' it said, I just wanted to play with you… I HATE grown-ups!'  
'We're not grown-ups,' Stitch said, we're aliens from a different galaxy.'  
'I don't care!' the baby said , 'I hate people who are bigger than meeeee…. I've had enough!…..Small…  
Now grow smaller!

Small! Itsy! Tiney Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!'  
'He 's joking,' Stitch said to Bonnie.  
'Oh, no I'm not!' the baby said.  
He waved his rattle in his hand spun around and everything went black.

-End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Stitch's Mansion**

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 8

Stitch opened his eyes and looked around.

Bonnie and him were in some weird dimension topped by a black sky and colorful lines swishing by.  
Also, they found themselves in a giant version of the baby's crib.

'I don't think we're in the room anymore,' Stitch said.

'Yeah,' Bonnie said, 'anyway where's the baby?'

Suddenly they heard the low cry.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Stitch and Bonnie screamed in unision.

At the same time they both fell in a sitting position.

They both saw 6 rocking horses flying from different directions,and the baby appeared on the side of the crib.

It was HUGE!

They suddenly realized they had shrunk!

The baby was a formidable enemy!

The baby threw a series of earpercing cries!

Stitch and Bonnie both covered their ears!

Stitch got off the floor.

'HOLY POOPERS, HOW ARE WE GONNA BEAT THIS THING?!' Bonnie screamed frantically.

'You'll never find out,' the baby said.

'Or would we,' Stitch said with a sneer.

The baby gave a glare at Stitch , shook its rattle and aimed a rocking horse at Stitch.

Stitch dodged the attack.

'Whew,' Stitch said.

Bonnie screamed then fell down.

He looked at her unconscious on the floor.

Just then, Stitch noticed a rocking horse charging at Bonnie!

With a quick movement, he picked her up and ran to the other side!

Then the baby waved his rattle and giant balls were bouncing all over the place.

'Bonnie,Bonnie!' Stitch said , 'wake up! You don't want to be a sitting duck here!'

He shook Bonnie several ,she opened her eyes.

'Uhhhhhhh….what happened?' she moaned weakly.

Then she looked around.

'Oh right….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—'

Stitch covered her mouth.

'Stop screaming!' he said, the more you scream,the longer it will take to beat this baby! Work with me here! I bet there's gonna be more freakshows than this baby.'

Bonnie nodded and Stitch took his hand away from her mouth.

Then Stitch saw a giant ball bounce towards them!

Stitch rolled on top of Bonnie to dodge the attack.

Then he noticed one of the balls landed.

Stitch quickly remembered the baby's reaction when he threw the small ball earlier.

He picked up the ball.

It wasn't heavy since he was strong.

'Have another ball in the face, you scum!' Stitch yelled at the baby.

He threw the giant ball at the baby.

But to his surprise he missed.

'Nya nya nya poo poo!' the baby ghost taunted.

'Damn,' Stitch said, 'if my aim is so bad, how am I gonna beat this guy?'

Then he looked at his vacuum.

'Of course!' Stitch exclaimed, his face lighting up, 'I can hit him by sucking the ball with the vacuum!'

'Uh, Stitch,'Bonnie said, 'I think he heard you.'

Stitch looked at the baby.

He did hear Stitch because he quickly changed his attack strategy. He started using again the rocking horses.

This time they were on the left and right.

'Quick,follow me!'Stitch yelled at Bonnie grabbing her hand.

They rushed to the corner of the crib dodging the attack.

Then the baby waved its rattle and the giant balls started attacking again.

'Ok this time I'll use the vacuum!'Stitch thought to himself.

After dodging murderous balls, Stitch managed to suck up a ball that landed in the corner of the crib.

He aimed it toward the baby, and hit it smack on the face!

'YEEESSS!' Stitch yelled in triumpth.

'Nice hit, Stitch!' Bonnie shouted, 'and look!'

She pointed at the baby who was stunned.

His heart was exposed.

'All right!' Stitch exclaimed 'let's do this!'

He quickly aimed the vacuum and tried sucking him in!

Unlike the other portrait ghosts, this one had a REALLY strong grip.

'Eeeerrrrrrrrrrgghhh…!' Stitch resisted being dragged on the floor.

'Stitch, be careful!' Bonnie called out.

The baby was shaking its way out of the vacuum's grip,and after a few struggles,it managed to break free,leaving Stitch flat on his face on the floor.

Bonnie came rushing up.

'Stitch are you alright?!' Bonnie said.

Stitch put his head up.

'Yeah I'm okay,' he replied to Bonnie.

The baby screamed an earpiercing cry,then started bouncing around the crib on his stomach clockwise.

Stitch quickly got up from the floor.

'Quick,to the corner!'he commanded Bonnie.

Bonnie and him rushed to the corner while Bonnie screamed, 'AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS FEED YOOOOOOOOOU?!

When the baby stopped bouncing he let out another cry, then shook its rattle for more rocking horses.

But this time they went FASTER!

'Come on , Bonnie,we can dodge this last attack!' Stitch yelled determined not to give up.

'Ok!'Bonnie said.

They continued dodgeing the murderous rocking horses and giant balls,when finally, a ball landed in the corner.

Stitch sucked it in.

'Even if you have a strong grip,it won' t make me let go, Stitch said angrily to the baby, 'I will defeat you no matter what to save my girlfriend!'

He shot the ball at the baby, and sucked him in.

Like before,it tried to break free, but with Stitch's determined spirit,he was no match for Stitch.

Because of that, Stitch managed to suck him in without letting go!

'YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' Stitch said with more spirit and triumpth. 'WE DID IT BONNIE,WE BEAT THE BABY!'

'GOOD JOB STITCH!' Bonnie screamed with joy.

They both ran into each other's arms and hugged.

'You were wonderful Stitch! Just plain wonderful!'Bonnie squealed.

'Thanks Bonnie!' Stitch said hugging her tightly.

All of a sudden,they stopped hugging.

Stitch and Bonnie backed away from each other.

'Ah….sorry I had to do that,'Stitch said blushing.

'Me too,' Bonnie said.

Suddenly,the room got all white and they were back in the room.

It was colored pink with a heart-shaped crib,2 heart-shaped chairs,and heart-shaped-dresser.

They were in the nursery.

'Weird,'Stitch said,'I was expecting this room to blue with blocks and boy stuff.'

'Yeah,me too,' Bonnie said,'what were the parents thinking?'

'Maybe they wanted a girl and it ended up being a boy!'Stitch joked.

They both laughed.

Stitch noticed a gold chest on the left side of the room.

He opened it up,and picked up a heart-shaped key.

'Come on,is everything in this room heart-shaped?!'Stitch complained.

Suddenly,a beeping sound came out of nowhere!

'I got it,'Stitch said piking up the Game Boy Horror.

'*KRZZZ*….St….it…..ch….*KRZZZ*….Bon….nie….'it said.

Stitch pressed a button then the screen was clear.

….Stitch,Bonnie, can you hear me? Professer E. Gadd said.

'Yeah we hear you,'Stitch and Bonnie said in unison.

'Oh, thank goodness you two are ok!'he said, 'I lost contact with you guys all of a sudden… I was really worried. Hmmm. You two seemed tuckered out after that long battle weren't you?'

'Yeah,'Stitch and Bonnie said,wiping sweat off of their forehead.

'Why don't you come on back to the lab?' questioned, 'When you vacuum a Boss ghost, your Poltergust 3000 gets ….ho ho…,I guess you showed that ghost boss who's boss! Anyway,I'll be waiting for you two!'

Then he hung up.

Stitch and Bonnie looked at each other.

'Shall we?' Stitch asked.

'Why not?' Bonnie said smiling holding Stitch's hand.

And They both walked out of the mansion to Professer 's laboratory.

-End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Stitch's Mansion**  
Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 9

As Stitch and Bonnie walked out of the mansion Stitch looked at the ghosts he caught with the Game Boy Horror.

' Hey Bonnie,' Stitch said tapping her, 'look what it says about the baby that we fought.'

Bonnie looked at the Game Boy Horror.

'It says, 'Chauncey,The Spoiled Baby. He cries loudly and never sleeps through the night,but since he was born a ghost,this seems natural,' Bonnie recited.

'So he's a spoiled brat,' Stitch said, 'well I've got his parents and himself in here.'

He patted the Poltergust 3000.

Bonnie giggled.

They finally made it to Professer E. Gadd's laboratory.

'So where is he'? Bonnie asked Stitch.

'Stitch! Bonnie! In here!' a voice called.

Stitch and Bonnie both turned their heads.  
Professer was peeking his head out the front door.

'Oh there you are,' Stitch said.

'Look at that,it's a midget,' Bonnie pointing at him and snickering.

Stitch elbowed her.

'OW!' Bonnie yelped in pain.

'Keep your mouth shut or he's gonna make me give back the Poltergust 3000 and we won't be able to rescue Angel,' Stitch said with his teeth gritting.

'OK,'Bonnie said.

'Jeez, there's alot of things I can't do,' she thought to herself.

Stitch and Bonnie entered the professor's laboratory.

It was underground with some machinery installed on the wall.

'Good job you two!' said, 'You made it back in one piece!'

'We sure did!' Stitch said, proudly, glancing at Bonnie.

Bonnie was trying hard not to laugh when she was looking at the professor.

'Uh-oh,' Stitch thought.

'Well follow me,' said, 'I need to show you something.'

Stitch and Bonnie followed through a metal door on the right of the lab.

They entered the room and saw a huge machine on which lots of gears were turning slowly.

Bonnie immediately became serious and stared at the machine.

Stitch's eyes almost popped out.

'WHOA,'Stitch and Bonnie said together.

'I know,' said, 'this fine piece of work took nearly 20 years to develop!'

'Oh my god, 20 years?!'Stitch and Bonnie yelled in unison.

'Yep,' said E. Gadd, 'I call it the Ghost Portrificationizer! This machine lets us turn the ghosts you catch into paintings. Not only that ,it works in reverse too!'

'Cool,' Stitch said, 'How do we use it?'

'Hm? How do we use it you ask?' said, 'well it's simple. Just plug that Poltergust 3000 into that slot and enjoy the ride,my children!'

'Uh,OK?' Stitch thought.

He put the end of the Poltergust 3000 into a slot.  
After that, the ghosts slipped into a huge machine shaped into a big glass hole.

It appears that the ghosts hang in forms of droplets.

Then the machine started shaking around several times.

After that, the droplets laid on a small platform.

The platform started moving right.

Stitch and Bonnie followed it along with Professer .

'The ghosts are invisible….' started, as Stitch and Bonnie countinued following the platform.

It went through a lot of odd stuff.

'so we need to…' countinued,…press'em into visable forms…..'

Stitch and Bonnie nodded as they listened to , and continued following the long machine.

Finally it went through a big slot and then portraits came out one by one.

'…and presto! Turns 'em into beautiful ghosts portraits!' said finally.

Stitch and Bonnie stopped to see how many ghosts came out.

First came out Chancey,the baby ghost that they defeated earlier.

Then came out Neville.

Then Lydia.

'Only three so far,' Stitch said to Bonnie, 'I have a feeling there's more than just three.  
Like ten maybe.'

'You're right,' Bonnie replied.

'Hmmm…. ,' said interrupting Stitch and Bonnie's conversation,causing them to stop talking and listen, 'well, we managed to turn those ghosts into paintings. Thanks for you help Stitch and Bonnie!'

'No problem!' Stitch and Bonnie said together.

'Is there a gallery into which you put those ghosts?' Bonnie asked .

'Yes there is,' said 'would you like to check it out?'

'Later,'Stitch said, 'I want a certain someone to be pleasantly surprised at my work.'

He took on a thoughtful and dreamy look.

'Hey!' Bonnie shouted at Stitch, 'I helped you know!'

'Well I want someone to be proud of my work!' Stitch yelled back at her.

'Well I know who that someone is and I'm not even gonna mention her name!' Bonnie yelled back.

The both of them glared at each other, growling.

quickly rushed to the middle ,in between Stitch and Bonnie.

'Hey,hey hey, there's no need to fight,' said even though he was not sure what they're fighting about, 'you still need to rescue that girl who's in the mansion.'

Stitch and Bonnie stopped glaring and growling,and turned their attention to .

'You're right,' Stitch said, 'we just got carried away. Right Bonnie?'

'Right Stitch,' Bonnie said, 'Hug?'

'Hug,' Stitch replied and he and Bonnie hugged.

'Awwww, you guys are so cute when you're hugging,' said, 'anyway are you going back to the mansion?'

Stitch and Bonnie stopped hugging and said, 'Yes.'

'Careful now you two!' E. Gadd said.

'We will,' Stitch and Bonnie said together.

Stitch and Bonnie walked out of Professor 's laboratory.

Stitch looked behind and saw waving at them.

Stitch waved back.

When Stitch and Bonnie reached the front step they both gulped.

'You ready?' Stitch asked Bonnie.

'Ready when you are Stitch,'Bonnie replied.

Stitch nodded then slowly opened the door.

He took a small peek at the dark foyer.

Wait. It wasn't dark. It was lit up.

'What the-? Stitch said, 'why isn't it dark like before?'

'Maybe it's cause we beat the first area?' Bonnie wondered.

'Makes sense,' Stitch said.

They walked inside and the door closed by itself.

Stitch and Bonnie didn't get startled because the room was lit up.

Stitch saw the glowing thorn door he touched before when he was alone.

'Maybe that's what the key is for,' Stitch said as he examined the door.

'What do you mean? Bonnie questioned Stitch.

'Before when I was alone, I touched that thorny door,' Stitch explained to Bonnie, 'I'm guessing maybe this is what the key is for. You know, the key we got from Chauncey's room?'

'Oh that!' Bonnie exclaimed remembering, 'well give it a shot Stitch.'

Stitch got near the door.

Suddenly it made a weird noise.

Then the glow started flashing faster.

Then a big glow and the thorns disappeared.

'Whoa…..' Stitch said not knowing what happened there.

He unlocked the door and he and Bonnie were inside.

It was dark just like the first area.

'Ok, Stitch said, 'deep breaths and we progress through this mansion.'

'Right,' Bonnie agreed.

They stepped in Area two and wondered aimlessly on the right side of the hallway near the entrance.

'I don't know where we're supposed to go…' Stitch said.

He was interrupted by a ghost dangling from the ceiling.

It was a white ghost with a truly freaky face.

'WHOA, WHAT THE-?!' Stitch screamed suddenly.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Bonnie screamed and clung on Stitch's shoulder.

Stitch quickly pulled out his vaccuum and sucked in the ceiling ghost.

It went in without struggling.

'My god,*pant* *pant* that was scary *pant* *pant*' Stitch said putting his hand on his chest.

'You said it,' Bonnie said also panting heavily.

'Well we better get used to it,' Stitch said, 'I sense there's more in this house.

'MORE?' Bonnie gulped.

'Yeah, don't think about fainting now,' Stitch said looking at Bonnie's pale face.

'O-ok,' Bonnie said, her voice shaking.

'Anyway let's check out which doors are open,' Stitch said.

He checked the Game Boy Horror.

It says that the doors that are open are the one at the end of the left hallway and the one on the right of us,' Stitch said, 'where do you do want to go?'

'The one on the right,' Bonnie replied.

'Ok let's go,' Stitch said.  
They walked to the right of the hallway.

Stitch opened the door.

It was pitch black.

Stitch and Bonnie walked down a staircase.

'Watch your step,' Stitch warned Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded.

When they reached the bottom, Stitch noticed two doors, one on the left wall, one on the right wall.

'You try the right i'll try the left,' Stitch said to Bonnie.

'OK!' Bonnie said.

Stitch jiggled the left door knob.

'Dang it's locked,'Stitch mumbled to himself.

'But this one isn't!' Bonnie said in a loud voice.

Stitch got startled.

'Don't do that again!' Stitch yelled at Bonnie, 'we're the only ones here! I almost got scared to death!'

'Sorry,' Bonnie said, 'anyway check out this room.'

Stitch walked inside the room on the right.

'What the-? Stitch said looking at the room 'what is this?'

The room had a brick wall, stoned floor and was dark.

It had a table with a tattered tablecloth barrels on the right and a machine with a lever.

It also had blue ghost mice running all over the place.

They were in the breaker room.

'Let's get out of here,' Stitch said, 'this room may not have anything to do with Angel.'

'Maybe,' Bonnie said.

They walked out of the breaker room, climbed up the stairs and walked out of the basement/breaker room.

'Ok the only door that is open is the one that is at the end of the left hallway,' Stitch told Bonnie.  
'OK,let's go there then, she said.

They passed some ceiling ghosts which now appeared behind them and some purple ghost mice.

There were also ghost bats that hung upside down on the ceiling like regular bats.

'No, don't you dare get me ghost bats, you will not bite my neck,' Stitch said.

Bonnie burst out laughing.  
'Ha ha ha! That's funny Stitch!' she said.

'Thanks,' Stitch said, 'I like your sense of humor.'

They continued walking until they came apon another thorny door.

Bonnie stared at it.

'We can't go there yet,' Stitch said to her, 'we diddn't clear this area.'

'I know,' Bonnie said, annoyed, ' I was just looking at it.'

Stitch rolled his eyes then opened the door.

They were in another bathroom.

It was pitch black.

'Hm.. don't see anythin-' Stitch was about to say.

Suddenly a burst of electricity came lunging at him!

Stitch, who was aware there 'd be more attacks, quickly moved to the right.

Unfortunatly, he forgot Bonnie was behind him so she got hit by the electricity.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Bonnie screamed getting electrified.

'Oops…' Stitch thought .

When the electricty stopped, Bonnie flopped on the floor.

'Omigosh, Bonnie I'm so sorry I didn't know you were behind me!' Stitch said quickly panicking.

Bonnie looked up.

'It's ok,' she said, her voice in pain.

'Pffft….' Stitch snickered.

'What's so funny?' Bonnie questioned Stitch.

'Um, your fur,' Stitch pointed out trying not to laugh.

Stitch pointed his flashlight to the mirror so Bonnie could look at her fur.

It was all frizzy and a small specks of steam were floating in the air above Bonnie's head.

'Oh, it's the old 'laugh at someone's funny hair thing,'' Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

Stitch burst out laughing,.

'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah!' Stitch laughed and couldn't stop.

'Speaking of which where did the electricity come from?' Bonnie asked herself.

That caused Stitch to stop laughing.

'Wait,'Stitch said, 'electricty coming out of nowhere…That could only mean…..'

He pointed his flashlight to the corner of the bathroom.

He saw a yellow furry creature with antennas standing up making a ready for attack face.

'Sparky!' Stitch said, ' what are you doing here?'

'Oops,' Sparky said, 'did I shock one of you guys?'

'Yeah me,' Bonnie said.

Stitch shone his flashlight on Bonnie so Sparky could see.

Sparky made a face.

' I thought you were a ghost,' Sparky told Bonnie.

'Ghost?' Stitch said, 'then you're here to….'

'Yeah,' Sparky said, 'I heard the rumors about Angel and came to search for her.

Then two ghosts started chasing me so I hid in this bathroom.'

'I see,' Stitch said.

All of a sudden, a white ghost with drooping eyes appeared out of nowhere, floating sideways!

'Let me handle this!' Stitch warned Bonnie and Sparky.

Stitch pulled out the vaccuum and sucked the white ghost in!

'Yes!' Stitch yelled in triumph.

'OW! Hey let go of me!' Stitch heard Bonnie yell.

The white ghost was grabbing Bonnie.

She started shaking herself to break free.

The ghost let go and disappeared.

'So that's what these ghosts do,' Stitch said.

'And he's really annoying!' Bonnie complained dusting herself.

The ghost re-appeared behind Stitch and approached him slowly to grab him.

'Stitch, look behind you!' Sparky yelled to Stitch.

Stitch quickly turned around and sucked the ghost in before it could grab him.

Then the room cleared.

Just then the experiments heard a beeping sound coming out of nowhere.

Sparky jumped and was about to shock Stitch!

But in the nick of time, Bonnie grabbed Sparky by the shoulders.

'Relax it's just the Game Boy Horror,' Bonnie said to Sparky to calm him down.

Sparky, who didn't listen, shocked Bonnie instead who was still holding Sparky by the shoulders.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'Bonnie screamed, getting elecrified for the second time.

When it stopped Bonnie slowly leaned on Sparky's back slowly letting go of his shoulders.

'Chill man, it's just this,' Stitch told Sparky pointing at the Game Boy Horror.

He stopped when he saw Bonnie on the floor, once again in pain from the shock.

'OK , Sparky, you really need to stop shocking people when you're scared,' Stitch told Sparky.

'But I can't!' Sparky whined, ' I'm too scared!'

Stitch remembered when him and Lilo were hunting for Expriment 300 on Halloween. He was so scared that he kept spraying everyone with a sticky gun that Lilo made him in charge of to catch the experiment,  
and attacking anything that made the slightest noise or bump.

'I know how you feel,' Stitch said, sadly ,snapping back to reality.

'Anyway, try getting used to it,' Bonnie said to Sparky getting off the floor, 'I got scared the first time I was with Stitch.'

'Ok, I'll try,' Sparky said in a small voice.

The Game Boy Horror kept beeping.

Stitch quickly snapped out of being sad about the memory and quickly answered.

'Whoa, I was wondering what happened there,' , 'you were't answering me like usual.'

'Sorry,' Stitch said, I was talking to my other cousin.'

'OTHER cousin?' said in shock, 'how many do you have?'

'A lot,' Stitch said.

'WHOA,' said, 'you must have a big family.'

'Yeah, I do,' Stitch said, 'anyway,his name is Sparky.'

'Hey,' Sparky said waving at .

'Funny looking creature he is,' E. Gadd said, 'anyway, there are some ghosts who'll try to grab and hold you… When that happens try shaking back and forth to make 'em let go! It's the age-old struggle for survival you guys! Don't lose your energy, Stitch, Bonnie and Sparky!'

Then he hung up.

'Well now we know what to do if they grab us again,' Stitch said.

He looked at Sparky.

His face was mad with rage.

' 'Funny looking creature?' How dare he call me that! I just wanna go up to him and…..' Sparky said angrily punching his fist into his hand.

'It's no big deal,' Stitch said 'anyway, where's the key?'

He looked up and saw it perched on a high shelf.

'I got it,' Stitch said vaccuming up the key, and catching it.

'So where does it lead to?' Bonnie asked Stitch.

'Well it leads to—' He stopped when he looked at Bonnie.

Her fur was even frizzier than before.

'Don't you dare laugh or I'm gonna kick your blue butt to the middle of next week,' Bonnie said angrily.

'OK OK,' Stitch said trying not to laugh.

He checked the Game Boy Horror.

'It says here to go in the middle of the hallway to the right,' Stitch told Bonnie and Sparky.

'Let's go then,' Sparky said.

'Wait,' Bonnie said, I have to fix my fur.'

Stitch and Sparky both rolled their eyes.

'Oh, girls and their fur,' they both said.

-End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 10

After Bonnie fixed her fur, Stitch,Sparky and her progressed through the mansion.

'So where are we supposed to go?' Sparky asked Stitch.

'You'll see,'Stitch replied to his cousin.

They countinued to walk down the hallway until they came to a door

'This is it,' Stitch said.

He opened the door.

It was dark room had two platforms , chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and chairs in the corner.

They were in the ballroom.

All of a sudden, 6 ghosts appeared!

They were all wearing masks on their face, were carrying pointy spears and running around in all directions.

'Ok,' Stitch said cautiously, 'let's be careful. They have spears so let's try not to get hurt.'

'OK,' Bonnie and Sparky said together.

Stitch tried to suck one in.

But they it just stood there.

'How am I suppose to do this?! Stitch said frustrated.

'I think you're supposed to suck the masks first,' Sparky guessed.

Stitch gave him a dumb look.

'I knew that,' he said.

'No, you didn't,' Sparky said, 'You were getting frustrated.'

'Did you not get the hint of sarcasm Sparky?' Stitch asked him.

'No,' Sparky said, clueless,not knowing his cousin was being sarcastic.

'Ugh,' Stitch said, 'anyway, let's take care of these ghosts.'

Stitch sucked the masks of the ghosts. Their small eyes brightened.

'Now!' Stitch thought.

Stitch shone his flashlight in front of the ghost and his heart became exposed.

At that moment he quickly sucked up the ghost.

'There, only 7 more to go,' Stitch thought.

'Ow, stop poking me!' Bonnie yelled at a white ghost poking her with his spear.

Stitch heard Bonnie's cry and sucked in that ghost.

After that, he sucked the rest of the ghosts and the room was empty.

But the lights didn't turn on.

'Huh?' Stitch said out loud, 'aren't the lights supposed to come on?'

'Yeah I'm wondering the same thing,' Bonnie said.

After a moment of silence, Bonnie said, 'Do you hear that? It sounds like music.'

'DON'T SAY THAT! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE!' Sparky screamed panicking.

Stitch listened for a moment.

'Bonnie's right. I hear it too,' he said.

'NUUUUUUUUUUUUU, NOT YOU TOO ,STITCH!' Sparky yelled.

'Shut up and listen and stop being such a big baby!' Bonnie said angrily to Sparky.

Sparky shut up and listen.

'Yeah I do hear it,' he said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Just then, Stitch noticed sparkles floating in the air.

'What's that?' he wondered.

He looked into the Game Boy Horror and saw two ghosts dancing together.

'Another set of portrait ghosts. Wonderful,' Stitch said.

'I wanna go home!' Sparky wailed.

'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP BEING SUCH A FRIGGIN' BABY!' Bonnie yelled at Sparky,'I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU COMPLAINING OF EVERYTHING YOU SEE! YOU 'LL SEE LOTS OF GHOSTS IN THIS HOUSE! SO SHUT THE #$% UP!'

Stitch was shocked at what Bonnie said and also because she was not scared of the ghosts anymore.

The first time he found Bonnie in the foyer, she was scared as a little puppy.

Now she was brave, tough as nails.

Stitch liked that.

Bonnie, who was covering her mouth, stood there in silence.

'…. I'm sorry…,' she said, her voice choking into a sob.

Stitch quickly came and put his arm around her.

It's ok, Bonnie,' he said, 'you don't have to be sorry. You're right, Sparky is acting like a baby.'

'HEY!' Sparky yelled, 'I'm right here, you know!'

'Be quiet,' Stitch said to Sparky, 'let's just suck these ghosts up and get out of here.'

'O-ok,' Bonnie said, calming down.

Stitch examined the ghost's hearts with the Game Boy Horror.

One said, ' I don't think this… whatever this is and his friends can see us!

'Uh, yeah, I can see you,' Stitch replied to

the ghost.

The other said, ' So you can see me? Well that may be, but you'll never find my weakness!'

'Pfffffffff, yeah right,' Stitch said.

'I know how to get rid of them,' Sparky said to Stitch.

'Really, tell me!' Stitch said to Sparky.

'Nope,' Sparky replied, turning his back from Stitch, crossing his arms.

'What?! But that's how we'll get out of here! We've spent, like, 3 hours in this room!'

'Sorry, but you and Bonnie called me a big baby,' Sparky replied, his feelings hurt, 'it's not my fault i'm a little 'scaredy cat.'

'Fine I'm sorry,' Stitch said, 'right Bonnie?'

'Yup,' Bonnie said.

'Thanks, guys,' Sparky said, 'all right, I'll tell you how to get rid of them. You see that spinning platform?'

Sparky pointed to a spinning platform on the left side of the room.

'Yeah,' Stitch and Bonnie said together.

'Well I noticed that when this guy says 'Dance!' they do a dance pose, and their

heart will expose.'

'Wow, thanks Sparky!' Stitch said, 'and how did you know that?

'Duh, I was watching them the whole time you were talking to Bonnie,'Sparky replied, aware of Stitch's stupidity.

'Oh…. right,' Stitch said.

He went onto the spinning platform and turned away from the ghosts.

He waited awhile on the platform until he heard the words 'Dance!' then quickly turned his back towards them and sucked them up.

After that the room FINALLY cleared.

'Finally, we can see some light in here,' Stitch said.

'Yup,' Bonnie agreed.

'Hey Stitch, catch!' Sparky said throwing something to Stitch.

Stitch caught it and looked at the object Sparky tossed at him.

It was a key to the next room.

' Finally we can move on!' Stitch said to Sparky and Bonnie, 'let's get out of here after spending 3 hours in here!'

'YEAH!' Sparky and Bonnie agreed.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 11

Stitch, Bonnie and Sparky got out of the Ball room and continued their way into the hallway of Area 2

'Wow, how big is this mansion? S parky asked Stitch.

'Pretty big,' Stitch replied, 'don't ask me why. I didn't build this house.'

They walked to the left side of the hallway and came upon a dark bathroom.

'It looks empty and has nothing of interest,' Sparky said.

'You're right,' Stitch agreed, 'but something is fishy here.'

He searched around the bathroom for something suspicious looking.

Bonnie and Sparky helped him.

'Hey Stitch I found something,' Sparky said.

'What is it?' Stitch replied.

'Look in here,' Sparky said pointing to the toilet.

Stitch looked inside.

Something glittering was inside the toilet.

'And you're expecting me to go in there?!' Stitch yelled at Sparky, 'what is the matter with you?!'

'I'm not asking you to go in there, I'm just saying that there's something in the toilet!' Sparky replied angrily.

While Stitch and Sparky were arguing, Bonnie took a deep breath and stuck her hand in the toilet.

What she pulled out was a key to the next room.

'Hey guys, it's just a key,' Bonnie said to Stitch and Sparky who were still arguing.

'Oh…' Stitch and Sparky said together, thinking that it was stupid to argue about a key in the toilet.

'Ewww now I have to wash my hands and the key,' Bonnie said, ' and I'm tired of listening to your arguing.'

Bonnie sounded tired and frustrated.

Stitch checked the Game Boy Horror to see where to go next.

It was telling him to go down the hall to the right.

'Ok guys, let's go,' Stitch said.

When they reached the room they were supposed to go into ,Stitch opened the door and looked inside.

The room was dark (obviously) and had a lot of candles facing the walls. In the middle of the room, was a crystal ball on a small table .A gold chair was next to it, but with no one sitting on it.

They were in the Fortune Teller's Room

'This room looks interesting,' Stitch said examining the room.

'It's beautiful,' Bonnie said in a dreamy voice.

'Ha ha ha,' Sparky replied in a sarcastic voice.

Stitch noticed the crystal ball and shone his flashlight towards it.

It sparkled for a bit then a ghostly figure appeared.

It had big gold earrings, a shawl around her mouth, and a gypsy type dress.

She was sitting in the chair in front of the crystal ball.

'AHHH!' Bonnie and Sparky screamed in unison, startled by the ghostly figure.

'Relax she's not gonna hurt us,' Stitch said.

'H-how do YOU know?' Sparky asked Stitch, shaking.

'I just know,' Stitch said.

He approached the ghost lady.

'What… do you seek of me?' she said in a low but feminine voice.

'Hi, my name is Stitch. And these are my cousins, Bonnie and Sparky. I am here to search for my girlfriend Angel. But before I start my story, who are you?' Stitch said to the lady.

'I am Madame Clairvoya, seer of dropped items. Possessions of other people awaken vibrations in my spirit…, she replied, 'if you find someone's dropped items, you should bring them to me. I will show you the extent of my vision,' she replied to Stitch.

'Ok then,' Stitch said, 'unfortunaly we don't have any dropped items. So we'll come back later.'

'Ok,' Madame Clairvoya said.

And with that she disappeared.

'Do you think Angel might've dropped some things in here?' Stitch asked turning to Bonnie who was beside him.

'Maybe,' she replied, 'to give a sign that she's here.'

'Maybe,' Stitch said, 'anyways where's Sparky?'

'What?' Bonnie said alerted at what Stitch said, 'wasn't he behind me?'

'He probably chickened out again,' Stitch replied rolling his eyes, 'anyways let's just find him.'

They searched around the Fortune Teller's Room but could not find him.

'Do you think he went back into the previous rooms?' Bonnie asked Stitch after looking for 5 min.

'Maybe,' Stitch said shrugging, 'let's find him. If he's not there, we come back here.'

Bonnie nodded and they left the Fortune Teller's room to look for Sparky.

They searched in the main entrance of the mansion, the library, the master room, the baby's room…

But they could not find him.

After 2 hours of searching for him, Bonnie and Stitch, came back to the Fortune Teller's Room and plopped on the floor.

'I give up,' Stitch said sweating in exhaustion, 'I don't know where he could be….'

'Let's hope the ghosts in this house didn't snatch him,' Bonnie said.

'Yeah,' Stitch said , then became alerted.

'Wait what did you say?' He asked Bonnie suddenly interested.

'I said let's hope the ghosts in this house didn't snatch him,' Bonnie said.

'Oh no you may be right!' Stitch said, 'come on Bonnie, let's look again!'

'I'm tired,' Bonnie said in a tired voice, 'why can't you ask the fortune teller?'

Stitch stood there dumbfounded.

Why didn't he think about that before?

'But she's the seer of dropped items,' Stitch said, 'not the seeker of runaway-experiments- who-run –away – at- every- ghost-you-see –fortune teller.'

'Just give it a try,' Bonnie said.

'Ok fine,' Stitch said, getting up from the floor and approaching the crystal ball again.

When Madame Clairvoya appeared in her usual spot Stitch said, 'Sorry to bother you but have you seen my cousin Sparky?'

'Yes,' Madame Clairvoya replied, 'Since I've been here watching and listening this whole time he went in there.'

She pointed to a door on the right side of the room.

'Ok thanks,' Stitch said.

'My pleasure,' Madame Clairvoya replied and disappeared once more.

'Finally we know where he is!' Bonnie said getting up.

'Yeah,' Stitch said.

They both approached the door and opened it.

It was also dark and had a large mirror on the left side of the room.

They were in the Mirror Room.

Stitch moved his flashlight around the room and saw a yellow figure in the corner of the room, crouched up in a sitting position, shivering in the darkness.

Stitch and Bonnie approached it.

'Hello, whoever you are,' Stitch said in an angry yet sarcastic voice, 'how are you today?'

'Yeah and what's up?' Bonnie joined in, same tone of voice as Stitch.

The figure looked up.

'Oh, it's you guys,' it said.

Stitch grabbed him by the chest.

'WHERE WERE YOU?! Stitch yelled at Sparky, 'WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU FOR 2 HOURS! AND YOU WERE RIGHT HERE THE WHOLE TIME?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SPARKY?! STOP DISAPPEARING ON US LIKE THAT! JEEZE!'

'I-I-I-I'm sorry…...!' Sparky said tears coming to his eyes, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'

'SORRY FOR WHAT?! Stitch yelled at him still angry.

'I'm sorry I ran off!' Sparky was crying now, 'I got scared when that ghost appeared! I didn't mean to run off! I just got scared! It's not my fault I'm a scaredy cat! I'm sorry I'm sorry!'

Sparky was sobbing as Stitch put him on the ground.

Feeling bad that he hurt his cousin's feelings Stitch said, '…..I understand. But try not to run away anymore. This house is big, and we don't want anyone to get hurt or lost. Just hold on to me or Bonnie's hand from now on until you're used to it.'

'Ok,' Sparky said, 'I'll try.'

'Good,' Stitch said, 'now what are we supposed to do in here?'

'Hey, let go of me!' Bonnie said shaking something from her body.

'Bonnie, are you ok?' Stitch asked rushing up to her.

'Yeah, just something grabbed me!' she said dusting herself off.

Stitch looked in the mirror in front of him and saw a blue grabbing ghost heading for Sparky.

'Sparky, look out!' Stitch yelled aiming his flash light at the ghost and sucking him up.

'Whoa…' Sparky said, 'those things are invisible but when you suck them they turn visible. And how did you know it was there?'

'I looked in the mirror,' Stitch said pointing to the large mirror in front of him.

'Man, this house is weird,' Sparky said.

'Indeed,' Stitch said, 'anyway keep a look out for more blue ghosts!'

'Got it!' Bonnie and Sparky replied.

Every time Bonnie or Sparky yelped for something to let go of them, Stitch knew what it was and sucked it in.

They did that 7 times, then the room finally cleared.

'Whew! I'm glad that's over with!' Bonnie and Sparky said.

'Me too,' Stitch said.

Stitch looked on the left side of the room and saw a red treasure chest.

'Now that's something you don't see everyday,' he said.

He opened it and a fire-like red medal dropped from the chest.

Stitch picked it up.

'What is that? 'Bonnie asked, 'and how come you're not getting burned?'

'Dunno,' Stitch said.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound coming from the Game Boy Horror.

Stitch answered it.

' ,' Stitch said, 'long time no heard from you.'

'Yeah, I know,' the professor agreed, 'anyway what have you got there?'

Stitch showed him the red medal.

'Ohhh it's….. said, ' a Fire Element Medal! Now you can use the Fire Element!'

'Yeah but how?' Stitch asked .

'Relax and listen,' replied, 'you can now catch Fire Element Ghosts.'

'What's that?' Stitch asked.

'It's a type of ghost that shows up whenever you see fire, Stitch,' explained, 'If you approach a flame they'll be surprised and leap into the air. Then you can suck 'em up right away! It's pretty easy. You can also melt ice and light candles. Just be careful not to waste any. If you do, then refill when you see fire anywhere. OK got it?'

'Got it,' Stitch said.

'Good. Now be careful,' said and he signed out.

'Cool, now we have fire,' Stitch said holding up the Poltergust 3000 like a gun.

'Pretty amazing,' Bonnie said, 'see if you can light those candles over there.'

Stitch looked at the candles on the other side of the room.

'It's worth a shot,' he said.

He lit the two candles on each side of the room.

But nothing happened.

'Thanks for the useless tip Bonnie,' Stitch said sarcastically.

'Hey I was only trying to help,' Bonnie said.

'I know,' Stitch said, 'anyways, let's get out of here.'

Stitch, Bonnie, and Sparky left the mirror room and came back into the Fortune Teller's room.

'Stitch, maybe you can light those candles now,' Sparky said.

Stitch look around the room.

There were 4 candles on each side of the room.

'Wow, thanks for the helpful tip Sparky!' Stitch said.

'Anytime bro,' Sparky said sneering at Bonnie.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue.

Stitch lit all the candles in the Fortune Teller's Room and a key appeared on the top of one of the poles.

'Cool,' Stitch said.

'Allow me to help,' Sparky said.

He flew to the top of the pole, grabbed the key and handed it to Stitch.

'Thanks, Sparky,' Stitch said.

'No prob,' Sparky replied proudly.

Stitch looked at the Game Boy Horror.

It said to go to the room far left from the Fortune Teller's Room.

'All right, let's go!' Stitch said.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 12

Stitch, Bonnie and Sparky progressed through the hallway once more.

' We need to go into that room,' Stitch said pointing to the door in front of them.

'Wait!' Bonnie said, 'look up!'

Stitch looked up.

He saw three candles on a golden stick maneuvering back and forth in midair.

'Hmmm, this looks interesting..,' Stitch said.

He lit the candles.

A light blue ghost with bushy purple eyebrows suddenly appeared.

'Ahhhhhhhh! Fire! Fire! Fire! Run away! Run awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!' he yelled, floating away.

'Woah, is this guy scared of fire? ' Sparky said, trying not to laugh.

'Never mind that, let's follow him!' Stitch yelled following the ghost.

The team followed the screaming ghost through the hallway.

'It seems he's leading us where we're supposed to go,' Sparky said.

'Duh,' Stitch said.

When they got to the end of the left side of the hallway, they saw the ghost go through the locked door.

Stitch pulled out the key and quickly unlocked the door. He went inside to catch up with the ghost.

The team followed him in the Laundry Room.

Sparky looked around the room.

'Come on Sparky! Stop exploring the room, we'll do that later! We need to catch up with that ghost!' Stitch yelled.

'Huh?! Oh, right,' Sparky said alerted.

'You too, Bonnie!' Stitch yelled again.

'Oh! Gotcha,' Bonnie said, also alerted.

They followed the ghost through another door in the Laundry room to the right, which led them into the Butler's Room.

Wooden tables were placed around the room along with other things not really that interesting.

The ghost floated towards a chair on the left side of the room and started to put the fire out by rolling around in his chair.

'Is that even a way to put fire out?' Stitch asked himself.

'What the hell is he doing?' Sparky and Bonnie said together, grossed out.

Stitch noticed that, while the ghost was putting the fire out, his heart exposed.

He quickly tried sucking him in.

It was kind of hard because there were a lot of things in the room, but he managed to suck him up 100% perfectly. Then the room cleared.

'Wow, Stitch, with all these things in the way, I never expected you would be able to suck him in,' Sparky said.

'Shut up,' Stitch said, 'I'm a professional.'

'Yeah right,' Sparky said under his breath.

Somehow, Stitch heard and smacked Sparky with the vacuum.

'OW! WHAT THE # $$% WAS THAT FOR?!' Sparky yelled kneeling on the floor with pain.

'Shut up and be quiet,' Stitch said to Sparky, 'You're ticking me off.'

'BUT THAT WAS NO REASON TO HIT ME WITH THE VACCUM!' Sparky yelled at Stitch.

'WELL YOU GOT UP AND TOLD ME I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL!' Stitch yelled back.

'THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY! YOU JUST HAVE SKILLZ!'Sparky yelled.

'WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF- Stitch was about to say but got interrupted by Bonnie.

'OK OK that's enough!' Bonnie said, 'I'm tired of hearing you guys argue.

She handed Stitch the key to the next room.

'Here Stitch,' Bonnie said, 'don't let that mean cousin of yours bully you.'

Stitch blushed. 'Uh thanks Bonnie,' he replied.

'Anytime,' Bonnie said with a flirty face.

Stitch blushed again.

'Hmmmmm…' Sparky thought suspiciously, 'what's going on between these two?'

After all that, they got out of the Butler's Room.

When they entered the Laundry Room they noticed it was dark.

'Ok, let's clear this room now,' Stitch said.

'You mean you clear this room because you have the vacuum,' Sparky said.

'I know,' Stitch said, annoyed by his cousin.

After Stitch cleared the room, he noticed a door in front of him.

'Hey I wonder what where this leads too,' he wondered.

He opened the door, finding himself getting

squished by it.

'Ow…. I knew that would happen…..' Stitch said, weakly, lying on his stomach.

'Stitch!' Bonnie cried, rushing up to him, 'are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine…' Stitch said, smiling at Bonnie, getting up from the floor. 'You came to help me right away. I'm impressed.

'Oh stop it you….' Bonnie said flushing.

'Hey! Guys! Check out what I found in the washing machine!' Sparky said.

Bonnie and Stitch rushed to where Sparky stood.

'Look at this,' Sparky said, handing the object to Stitch.

It was a small pink dress.

'Oh my God,' Stitch said, 'It's…. it's…..'

'It's what?' Bonnie and Sparky asked.

'It's Angel's pink dress!'

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 13

Stitch couldn't believe his eyes.

'Wh-what is Angel's dress doing here?' Stitch said, speechless.

'Maybe it's a clue,' Bonnie said, 'remember I said that I said there might be clues in the Fortune Teller's Room?'

'Yeah,' Stitch said.

Suddenly, it hit him.

'That's it!' Stitch exclaimed, 'we go to Madame Clairvoya! Remember she said she was the seeker of lost items?'

'Yeah!' Bonnie said, 'why didn't I think of that before? Come on, let's go!'

When the team reached the Fortune Teller's Room, Stitch shone the flashlight on the crystal ball.

' What is it now?' Madame Clairvoya asked annoyed, 'another one of your friends is lost again?'

'Uh….. no,' Stitch said, 'we found this in the laundry room.'

He gave Angel's dress to Madame Clairevoya.

"Ohhh... I see that Angel is alive...,' she said, 'Well, she is not dead... However I cannot say she is alive... Where could she be?...Ah, the spirits fall silent! This is all I can tell you for now! I need another clue to see where she is. I don't see anything anymore.'

'Ah ok,' Stitch said and with that, Madame Clairevoya disappeared once again.

As the team exited the Fortune Teller's Room, Stitch examined the Game Boy Horror.

It said to go to the far left of the hallway to the door in the corner of the room.

As they walked there, Bonnie piped up, 'Stitch. You think Angel still lives?'

'Well yeah,' Stitch said, 'didn't you hear the fortune teller?'

'Yes,' Bonnie replied, 'but I don't believe what she says.'

'You're kinda right,' Stitch said, 'fortune teller's sometimes don't tell the truth.'

'Yeah…' Bonnie said.

When they reached the room Stitch peeked in.

It was dark and had a lot of instrument equipment.

They were in the Music Room.

'Don't touch anything,' Stitch warned Bonnie and Sparky.

'OK,' the said together.

Just as Stitch was shining his flashlight on a piano at the corner of the room, he heard instruments playing.

He jumped, turned around, and yelled, 'WHAT DID I SAY? DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!'

'Sorry, don't yell at us,' Sparky said, 'it's just so crowded with instruments that we kept bumping into them as we were following you.'

'Still! You gotta listen to me and pay attenti—'

Stitch got cut off when a girl appeared in front of the piano.

She had a heart shaped face with sand-colored hair and slanted eyes.

She wore a dark red dress with a dark red belt with a white buckle on her waist.

To Stitch, she looked beautiful.

'My name is Melody,' she said, 'people call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys!'

Even her voice sounded beautiful.

'H-hi,' Stitch blushed, 'you're very beautiful.'

'Oh, why thank you,' Melody replied.

'Hello, earth to Stitchipoo!' Bonnie said.

But Stitch was admiring Melody's dress.

He touched it.

'It feels silky and soft,' Stitch said to Melody.

'Thank you,' she replied, 'It was made by my mother. When I saw this dress I immediately fell in love with it. It has a beautiful dark red belt with a buckle on my waist and…'

As Melody kept talking Stitch listened and continued blushing.

All of a sudden Bonnie tugged Stitch by the ear.

'Could you excuse us of a moment?' Bonnie said to Melody and Sparky.

But Melody kept talking and Sparky was drifting off, listening to Melody talk nonstop.

Bonnie dragged Stitch out of the Music Room and tried to snap Stitch back into reality.

But Stitch was still thinking about Melody, until Bonnie smacked him hard in the face.

'OW! What did you do that for?!' Stitch yelled.

'STOP GAZING INTO THAT GIRL'S EYES AND PAY ATTENTION HERE!' Bonnie yelled at Stitch.

'SORRY!' Stitch yelled back, 'BUT SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND YOU KNOW IT!'

'WELL ANGEL IS BEAUTIFUL!' Bonnie yelled, 'WHY AREN'T YOU HOPING TO GAZE INTO HER EYES INSTEAD?!'

'Uh….. I…..,' Stitch stammered, not yelling anymore.

'Well?' Bonnie said, putting her hands on her hips.

'But Melody is more beautiful, Stitch said admirably, 'I might not suck this portrait ghost because she seems nice…..'

'STITCH!'Bonnie screeched at the top of her lungs, 'SHE'S A FREAKIN' PORTRAIT GHOST! YOUR JOB WAS TO SUCK UP EVERY PORTRAIT IN THIS FREAKIN' HOUSE! OR ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO REMEMBER THAT?!

Stitch never saw Bonnie lose it before.

'Let's just stop talking about it now,' Stitch said turning away and blushing.

'Good. Now let's go back,' Bonnie said, still anger in her voice.

When they got back in the Music Room they noticed that the music the instruments were playing stopped and Melody disappeared.

Stitch and Bonnie looked down, and saw Sparky lying on his stomach in front of the piano seat, snoring lightly.

Bonnie gave him a kick. 'Wake up,' she said.

'Zzzzzzzzzzz… Ow!' Sparky yelped, waking up and getting off from the floor.

'Where did Melody go?' Stitch asked, looking around the room.

'Beats me,' Sparky said, 'she was talking nonstop about that dress of hers that I fell asleep. She must've disappeared as soon as I fell asleep.'

'I see,' Stitch said, 'well let's touch the instruments again. I noticed that made her appear last time.'

'Got it,' Sparky and Bonnie replied.

After they touched all the instruments again, Melody appeared in her usual spot.

'What is it now?' Melody said in an annoyed voice, 'you're going to be rude and not listen to the story about my dress?!'

'Uh, no, uh….. my cousin here,' Stitch stammered. He could feel Bonnie's hot glare burning behind him.

'How dare you run away or fall asleep in the middle of my story!' Melody yelled, banging the keyboard, 'let's see if you get bored to battle my Music Sheets of Death?'

'Uh, no, I didn't mean to do that it…'

But Stitch got cut off again by Melody playing a dramatic tune and music sheets flying around the room.

Bonnie and Sparky quickly ducked and hid under the instrument equipment.

'Why did I ever gaze into your eyes?!' Stitch said over the loud dramatic music, ' You're not a nice girl! You're a girl that cares only about herself and not others! Why did I ever talk to you?!'

Since Melody ignored him, Stitch sucked up all the flying musical sheets.

When he was done, he aimed the vacuum cleaner at Melody who kept playing the piano.

'Like I said before, you're not a nice girl. You're a girl that cares only about herself and not others,' Stitch said, 'well I don't like girls like that. So…..'

He gripped the vacuum tightly, 'GET READY TO TASTE THE RAINBOW!

Stitch sucked up Melody who tried struggling to break free.

'I'm sorry, blue creature!' she yelled, I'm sorry I did that to you! Please forgive me! I know deep inside that you love me!'

Stitch blinked.

How did she know that deep inside he loved her?

'Uh….uh…uh…' Stitch said almost letting go of the button to vacuum up objects.

'Don't do it Stitch!' Bonnie cried from under the piano, 'She's just trying to trick you! Try to remember our little chat outside! Besides, you have Angel!'

'Bonnie's right!' Sparky piped up, 'don't listen to her!'

Stitch didn't know what to do.

'Don't listen to them, Stitch!' Melody said, 'I know that deep inside that you love me. And whoever that Angel girl is probably a *&$# .

'So if you let me go, we'll have a really nice time together! Please, trust me!'

Has Stitch heard her correctly?

Did she actually call Angel a *&$# ?!

No one says that about his girlfriend! No one!

'SORRY! Stitch yelled, 'I DON'T TRUST YOU! I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! AND HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT!'

With anger, Stitch pressed the button really hard and Melody was no match for Stitch!

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Melody yelled, 'I'LL GET YOU STIIIIIIIITCH!'

And then she was sucked in!

'WHOO HOO!' Sparky and Bonnie yelled, coming out from under the piano.

'You did it Stitch!' Sparky and Bonnie said, crowding around Stitch and giving him hugs.

'Thanks,' Stitch said.

He looked at Bonnie.

'Bonnie,' Stitch said, 'I'm sorry I did that before. You know, with Melody?'

'I forgive you Stitch,' Bonnie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, let's go to the next room!'

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 14

When Stitch, Bonnie, and Sparky got out of the Music Room, Stitch looked at the Game Boy Horror.

It said to go to the room in the middle of the hallway, to the left.

As Stitch walked in along the hallway with Bonnie and Sparky, he could not stop thinking about the event with Melody.

'Wait you guys,' Stitch said, 'I need to check up something.'

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled out the Game Boy Horror.

He checked how many ghosts he caught, including their information.

'Hmmm,' Stitch said, 'we only caught 3 in this area.'

'So what?' Bonnie said, 'It's not a big deal.'

Suddenly, she figured out what Stitch was doing.

'Stitch knock it off!' she yelled, 'you already said you don't trust her! Why are you looking at information about her?!'

'Relax I just wanna see,' Stitch said, 'I'm a little curious, that's all.'

'Yeah right,' Bonnie said.

Stitch scrolled through the Game Boy Horror and finally found Melody's name. It read, 'Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist. 26 Years old. On top of playing piano pieces, she loves video games.'

'She loves video games?' Bonnie and Stitch said together.

'Now that's just creepy,' Sparky said, I thought it would say something like 'Melody the babbling girl, who cares about herself and loves boring people to death by talking about her dress!'

'Sparky!' Stitch said.

'And is a man-stealer,' Bonnie said, snickering.

'Yeah!' Sparky agreed.

Stitch was fuming so much inside that he said, 'STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! I LOVE HER YOU KNOW!'

Bonnie and Sparky gasped.

Stitch covered his mouth.

He flushed nonstop.

'Ah, er, um, uh…..,' Stitch stammered, 'Look! A flying star!'

'Where?!' Bonnie and Sparky said together.

When they turned their backs towards the nearby window, Stitch made a run for the Music Room and locked the door (since he still had the key from the last room)

He rushed to the corner of the room where the piano is and crouched in a sitting position embarrassed and sobbing softly so Bonnie and Sparky can't hear him.

'I don't see a flying star,' Sparky said.

'Me either,' Bonnie said, 'maybe we missed it—hey where did Stitch go?'

'What?' Sparky said, turning away from the window, 'wasn't he right here a second ago?'

'Yeah he was,' Bonnie said.

'Did he chicken out like I did before?' Sparky said.

Suddenly, he wished he hadn't said that.

'No,' Bonnie said, 'he's too brave to do that.'

Sparky glanced at the Music Room.

He noticed it was closed.

'Maybe he's in there!,' Sparky said to Bonnie pointing at the door.

'Maybe he is,' Bonnie said, 'There is only a couple of rooms that we are allowed to go in.'

'Right,' Sparky said.

But when they got there, the door was locked!

'Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh, help me Sparky!' Bonnie cried.

They struggled, and struggled, but the door didn't budge.

'How in the world is it locked?!' Bonnie said.

'Beats me,' Sparky said.

Suddenly, Bonnie remembered.

'Stitch has all the keys!' she said, 'he must've locked himself in here.'

'But how do we open—'Sparky got cut off by a huge bang.

Bonnie kicked the door open.

It fell face forward with a loud thud.

Sparky didn't say anything.

'…You're one scary woman….' he said.

'Thanks, Bonnie said.

You're gonna have to pay for that,' he said.

'Don't be stupid, this is a house ghost- made,' she said, 'they can fix it themselves.'

'Ok,' Sparky said, indifferent.

Since the room was cleared it was easy to find Stitch because the lights were on.

His head was on the seat where Melody in front of the piano.

'*Sob * *Sob* Melody… *Sob* *Sob*' Stitch sobbed.

Bonnie gripped the top of his head pulling by the hair, and was about to yell something when she saw Stitch's crying face.

He had bucketloads of tears on his face, streaming onto his cheeks and snot coming out of his nose.

'Oh oh oh Stitch,' Bonnie said hugging him, 'it's ok.'

Even Sparky joined in.

'Don't worry, you still have Angel,' he said.

'That's the point!' Stitch sobbed, 'I love Angel, but I fell in love with Melody!'

'What about me?' Bonnie said.

She quickly covered her mouth.

'Uhhhhhh…. Ummmmm … ah….. forget what I said!' Bonnie said.

'You too,' Stitch said.

Bonnie flushed furiously.

'Me- me? i-i don't know what to say…..' Bonnie stammered.

'I know,' Stitch said, calming down.

'Anyway, Melody is a ghost,' Sparky said, 'There's no way you can take her back to Kaui.

Plus she's one of the professor's portrait ghosts.'

'Yeah I know,' Stitch said, 'I'm just gonna forget about her. She is a ghost and doesn't belong in our world after all.'

Both Sparky and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

'All right, let's go to the next room!' Bonnie said.

'Yeah!' Stitch and Sparky said.

The next room appeared to be the Dining Room. It had a long table, with a mess on top of it, 2 cabinets with plates stacked inside them, and 2 torches on the right corner of the room.

When Stitch entered the room he slipped on a banana peel, falling hard on his rear.

'Ow! Where did this come from?!' Stitch yelled in pain.

'Ewww, this place is a dump!' Sparky said looking at the mess on the table.

'Yeah,' Bonnie said in a disgusted voice.

'Shh!' Stitch said getting up from the floor, 'I hear something.'

'WHAT?!' Sparky yelled, raising his voice, 'please, don't start this again! I don't wanna run away again! Stop saying these things!'

'Shut up,' Bonnie said, 'this is a haunted house. Of course you're gonna hear noises and stuff. Hold my hand, ok.'

Sparky shut up and held Bonnie's hand.

'I don't hear anything,' Bonnie said to Stitch.

'Listen carefully,' he replied.

Bonnie listened carefully.

She, Stitch and Sparky heard a low gobbling noise surround the room.

'HOLY *&^%$# ! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?! MAKE IT STOP!' Sparky wailed covering his ears.

'I kinda agree with Sparky on this one,' Bonnie said covering her ears, 'MAKE IT STOP!'

'OK OK relax!' Stitch said, 'Take a chill pill.'

'THERE IS NO PILLS HERE!' Sparky yelled, 'AND THEY'RE AIN'T NO PILLS THAT CAN CHILL ME EITHER!'

'Jeeze, it's an expression, idiot,' Stitch said annoyed.

Stitch looked around for what might be causing the gobbling noise.

Then he noticed 2 candles on both sides of the middle table.

He lit both of them up.

He saw a fat magenta ghost wearing red type of clothes, eating at the table, with a huge ghost jelly.

It seemed that he didn't notice them.

'WHOA, WHAT A FATSO!' Sparky yelled.

'Tell me about it,' Stitch said, 'this guy needs to work out.'

'But how are you going to catch him if he's so fat?' Bonnie asked.

'Let me take care of it,' Stitch said.

He sucked up part of the ghost jelly.

But to his surprise, it kept refilling.

'What the…?' Stitch said.

'Stitch, look!' Bonnie said, pointing.

Stitch turned his head.

Two blue waiter ghosts kept refilling the guy's plate.

'Thanks for pointing that out Bonnie,' Stitch said, 'without you I would not be able to figure this whole situation out.'

Bonnie blushed.

'What about me?' Sparky said.

Stitch ignored him.

'What about me?!' Sparky said a little louder.

'Oh!' Stitch said, finally, 'you too.'

'Pffff…' Sparky said under his breath.

Stitch rolled his eyes and sucked up some of the ghost jelly.

When one of the blue waiter ghosts, appeared Stitch immediately sucked him in.

He did the same for the last one.

'All right, now to take care of Fatso!' Stitch said.

Stitch sucked up all of the ghost jelly.

When the ghost realized he had no more food on his plate, he started roaring and spewing out fire balls at Stitch!

'HOLY MOTHER, WHAT THE HELL?! Stitch yelled.

'OMG IS THIS GHOST FROM HELL OR SOMETHING?!' Sparky yelled.

'_OR THAT STUFF HE WAS EATING HAD HOT PEPPERS_ IN IT?! Bonnie added.

'I DON'T KNOW!' Stitch yelled, 'JUST KEEP DODGING! HE'LL TIRE OUT EVENTUALLY!

'H-HOW DO YOU KNOW?! Bonnie and Sparky said together.

'I JUST KNOW!' Stitch replied back.

After dodging murderous fire balls, the fat ghost, like Stitch said, tired out making his heart expose.

'NOW!' Stitch said.

He tried sucking him up.

But since he was very large, he had a really strong pull, so Stitch couldn't get him the first time.

The ghost eventually repeated his attack.

'GREAT, NOW WHAT, GENIUS?' Sparky yelled.

'WE JUST HAVE TO KEEP DODGING HIS FIRE BALLS UNTIL I GET HIM!' Stitch replied.

After dodging the ghost's fire balls for 20 min. Stitch sucked up the fat ghost, despite his strong grip.

Then the room cleared.

'Finally!' Stitch said, 'that ghost is a pain in the butt.'

'Yeah,' Bonnie and Sparky agreed.

Stitch opened the chest that appeared on the right side of the room.

'Weird, nothing here but money,' he said.

As soon as Bonnie heard the word 'money' her ears perked up.

'Give me the money NOW!' Bonnie yelled greedily, 'I haven't seen or touched money for as long as I've been here!'

'Go ahead, take it,' Stitch said, 'I don't care much about money.'

'WOO-HOO!' Bonnie said, and stuffed all the money in her pocket.

Stitch and Sparky rolled their eyes.

'She'll never change,' they said in unison.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 15

After the team cleared the Dining Room, they went into the Kitchen, which was at the end of the Dining Room.

It was dark, obviously. It had a fridge standing on the left side of the room, a dishwasher on the left and an oven on the right. In the middle of the room was a sink. Water was running.

'This room is neater than the dining room,' Stitch said.

'Yeah,' Bonnie said.

All of a sudden, she noticed one of the pots and pans flying towards Stitch and Sparky's direction!

'Guys! Look out!' Bonnie yelled tackling both Stitch and Sparky.

They hit the ground with a thud.

'Ow! What was that for Bonnie?!' Sparky yelled, 'this floor is made of tile didn't anyone tell you that?!'

'Sorry,' Bonnie said, 'it's just that those pots and pans over there were about to hit you.'

'What?' Stitch said, getting up from the floor, 'What do you mean?'

All of a sudden, he saw a frying pan head towards him!

He quickly dodged the attack!

'Phew. That was close,' he said.

He looked at Bonnie.

'Now I see what you mean,' Stitch said.

'There's 2 more,' Bonnie said, 'We have to dodge them!'

After dodging 2 more pots Stitch finally had the time to suck up the ghosts that were in this room.

But to his surprise, no ghosts appeared.

'How come there's no ghosts appearing?' Stitch asked himself.

'I don't know,' Bonnie said.

'Well, luckily there's a fridge here,' Stitch said, 'I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?'

'Me,' both Bonnie and Sparky said in unison.

'Well you don't have to wait,' Stitch said heading for the fridge, 'I'll get us some food.'

'Don't you have to cook it first?' Bonnie asked, I could do. I cooked a lot with Clyde in Kuai Jail.'

'Yeah, sure,' Stitch said.

He opened the fridge.

Suddenly, an ice type ghost popped out of the fridge!

'?! WHAT THE-?!' Stitch yelled tumbling backwards.

'So that's where the ghost's been hiding,' Bonnie said.

Stitch got up from the floor, set fire to the ghost, and sucked him in.

Then the room cleared, and a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room.

Stitch opened it up.

A blue medal popped out from the chest.

'Hey, that's the same type of medal you got when it was fire,' Sparky pointed out.

'Yeah,' Stitch said, 'so this must be an Water Element.'

Right on cue, Professor E. Gadd called on the Game Boy Horror.

'Right you are!' he said, 'It is a Water Element Medal! So now you can use the Water Element! Good luck with that! Try to use it wisely!'

With that, he hung up.

'Boo-yah! 'Stitch said, 'Now we have two Elements! Water and Fire!'

'Good for you,' Sparky said, clapping lightly, 'now see if you can douse that fire on the left side of the room.'

Stitch looked at the door Sparky was talking about.

It was on fire, but strangely, the door didn't burn to a crisp.

'Weird,' Stitch said.

He got some water from the sink and doused the door.

'Alright let's go!' Stitch said.

When Stitch opened the door he noticed he was outside.

He looked around.

Nothing but an old dog house on the left side of the yard and a fence in front.

'There's nothing here!' Sparky and Stitch said together.

Sparky leaned on the dog house.

'Well what do we do?' Sparky said.

'I don't know,' Stitch said.

All of a sudden, Sparky was jolted by a loud barking noise.

He turned around to see a white bulldog ghost ready to charge at him.

'BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!' Sparky yelled 'A DOG FROM THE LIVING DEAD!'

The dog chased Sparky around the yard.

'DON'T STAND THERE YOU GUYS!' Sparky yelled running away from the hungry dog, 'HELP ME!'

'Sorry!' Stitch said, 'His heart is not exposed. I can't suck him in. And plus it's kinda funny watching you get chased by a dead dog.'

'WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU?!' Sparky yelled.

After being chased around the yard by the dog 4 times, the team heard a voice.

'For the luvva dirt, make that yappy dog be QUIET!' it said.

A skeleton ghost came out of the dirt, and threw a bone at Stitch.

'OW! THAT HURT!' Stitch yelled to the skeleton.

'AAAAAHHHHHH! A SKELETON POPPED OUTTA THE DIRT! Bonnie shrieked.

'Don't worry, I'll take care of this!' Stitch said.

He sucked up the skeleton ghost and it dropped a bone.

The dog stopped chasing Sparky and went up to the bone and nibbled it.

As he nibbled the bone, his heart exposed.

Stitch sneaked up behind the dog and sucked him in.

Then the room cleared.

Sparky stopped running then flopped on the floor panting and wheezing.

'Holy cow.. *pant* *pant* that dog is fast *pant* *pant*' Sparky wheezed.

'Well he's taken care of,' Stitch said, 'now where do we go next?'

'How about in the dog house because THERE'S NO OTHER PLACE TO GO IN THIS STUPID HOUSE!' Sparky yelled at Stitch, 'I'M TIRED OF GETTING SCARED BY ALL THE MONSTERS IN THIS PLACE!'

'ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!' Stitch yelled back to Sparky, 'WE CAN'T GO INSIDE THE DOG HOUSE!' IT'S TOO SMALL!'

'Actually we can,' Bonnie said, 'look!'

Stitch looked at the dog house.

Sparkles were coming out from the dog house.

'Maybe there's something shining inside?' Stitch guessed.

He looked inside the dog house. But nothing was there.

He examined it with the Game Boy Horror.

All if a sudden, white smoke was coming out if the dog house.

'….I'm scared,' Stitch said.

'For once in your life, you should be,' Sparky said.

'Stop being a baby,' Bonnie said, 'maybe it will lead you to the place next door.'

'Now you're being stupid,' Stitch said, 'how can we go inside a dog house this small?'

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked up in front of the dog house.

Suddenly, she got sucked in!

'AHHHHHHHHHH! BONNIE!' both Stitch and Sparky cried.

'Wh-where could she be?!' Sparky said, panicking.

'IDK. She just got sucked in!' Stitch replied.

'I'm over here!' Bonnie yelled. She sounded close.

'Bonnie! Where are you?' Stitch yelled.

'I'm next door!' Bonnie replied back, 'trust me, go inside the dog house!'

There was a pause.

'And make it fast!' she yelled sounding scared and panicked, 'there's skeleton here! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'Hold on Bonnie! I'm coming! Stitch said.

He was about to rush inside the dog house , but go stopped by Sparky.

'Whoa whoa whoa, you can't go there!' Sparky said.

'Are you out of your mind?!' Stitch said, 'next door is invaded by skeletons that want to eat Bonnie's flesh, and you're trying to stop me?!'

'Fine go ahead and be eaten,' Sparky said, 'see if I care.'

You're coming with me,' Stitch said.

'What?! No! I'm not goin-' Sparky said, but was interrupted by Stitch grabbing his hand and charging for the dog house.

They got sucked in and landed on the dirt.

They were in the Graveyard.

'Wow! That was fast!' Sparky said getting up from the floor.

Stitch looked to where Bonnie was.

She was surrounded by three skeletons hitting her with their bones.

'OW! OW! Watch it, you dumb skeletons!' she yelled in pain and fear.

'Hold on Bonnie! I gotcha!' Stitch said getting from the floor.

He sucked up all 3 skeletons without even putting a fight with them.

Then he approached Bonnie.

'Are you OK?' he asked her.

'Never been better,' she replied.

'Look guys! That tombstone is glowing!' Sparky said pointing to the tombstone in the middle of the graveyard.'

Stitch looked at where the tombstone was.

'Come on, let's check it out,' Stitch said.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Sparky said.

The team approached the glowing tombstone.

Suddenly, a blot of lighting struck the center of the tombstone.

'Everyone! Stay back!' Stitch said backing away from the tombstone.

The, out of the blue, a purple scary looking ghost with dropping yellow eyes and a creepy mouth emerged for the dirt.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' the team screamed, 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'

Then everything went black.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Stitch's Mansion

Chapter 16

When Stitch opened his eyes he looked around.

The teams were in a dimension topped by a black sky and colorful lines swishing.

It was the same dimension when Stitch and Bonnie fought Chauncy.

But instead, they were on top of a giant round fence.

'Hey Bonnie, doesn't this atmosphere look familiar?' Stitch asked.

'Yeah, it does,' she replied, 'when we fought that giant baby.'

'Hey, you guys fought a giant baby without me?' Sparky asked Stitch and Bonnie.

'Trust me, he was a giant,' Stitch replied to Sparky, 'You would've peed in your pants if you saw him.'

The conversation was interrupted by the purple ghost popping up from the ground.

Only it wasn't the purple ghost. It was a black version of him, only his eyes weren't black, it was still yellow.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' the team screamed again.

It was followed by another black version of him, only smaller, then another, and another.

'OMG WHAT DO WE DO NOW?! Sparky panicked.

'I don't know!' Stitch said.

'Well you should know!' Sparky yelled back.

'Wait a sec,' Stitch thought.

He approached the large shadow of the ghost and tried sucking it in.

It formed into a shape of a ball and stuck onto the vacuum.

'Stitch this is no time to be playing ball with a ghost's shadow!' Bonnie said.

Ignoring Bonnie, Stitch aimed the vacuum at the purple ghost who was standing in the left corner of the room and threw the ball towards him.

Since he had no heart, Stitch didn't know whether to suck him in or not.

'Don't just stand there Stitch, suck him in!' Bonnie said.

'I don't know if I can!' Stitch replied, I don't know if he has a heart or something!'

'Well try sucking him in anyway!' Sparky yelled, 'These shadows of him are hurting us, by bumping into us!'

'OK, whatever you say,' Stitch said.

Since the black ball was still surrounding the purple ghost, Stitch tried to suck him in.

Surprisingly, even though the ghost didn't have a heart, Stitch was able to suck him in.

Well.. not successfully.

He had a really strong pull and his shadows were blocking the way of Stitch sucking him in one pull.

'Guys, I think this guy is gonna take a while,' Stitch said.

'Longer than the baby?' Bonnie asked.

'Longer than the baby,' Stitch replied.

'I DON'T WANT THIS TO TAKE FOREVER!' Sparky yelled, 'THIS PLACE GIVES ME THE CREEPS!'

'Shut up Sparky,' Stitch said, 'you're not helping.'

'Sorry,' Sparky said.

'I need to figure out how to beat this guy in time,' Stitch said, 'we can't stay in this dimension forever. I'm worried about Angel.'

'I'm sure we all are,' Bonnie said, 'but we need to find a quicker way to beat this guy.'

'I have an idea,' Stitch said, 'try to see if you can distract the shadows of this ghost, and I'll suck up one of them to hit the ghost.'

'Sounds like a good plan to me,' Sparky and Bonnie said together, 'all right let's do it!'

Sparky came up to a shadow ghost and said, 'Hey Shadow! Can't touch this!'

The shadow turned around, looked at Sparky, then started chasing him.

'AHHHHHHHHH! ENOUGH OF GHOSTS CHASING ME FOR ONE DAY!' he yelled.

While the shadow chased Sparky, Bonnie also taunted 3 more shadows.

'Hey, Ghosties! Nya nya nya poo poo!' Bonnie taunted.

With anger and insult, the 3 shadows chased Bonnie. Bonnie ran away laughing.

Now that the shadows were distracted, Stitch had the chance to suck one of them in.

Sttich sucked up a shadow that was chasing Bonnie, then aimed it to the purple ghost that was standing in the middle of the room this time.

He threw the ball toward the ghost and tried sucking him in.

He almost had him inside the vacuum.

But he lost hope when he bumped into Sparky.

'Hey! Watch where you're running!' Stitch snapped at his cousin.

'Sorry again,' Sparky replied, annoyed.

Stitch rolled his eyes and sucked up a shadow ghost chasing Bonnie.

He aimed the shadow ghost at the purple ghost once more, then tried sucking him in.

This time he successfully sucked him in!

'WHOO-HOO!' Bonnie yelled, 'WE DID IT!'

'Yeah,' Stitch said, 'we did it.'

All of a sudden, the atmosphere went white and they were back in the graveyard.

'Whew!' Sparky said, 'I was tired of those shadows chasing me.'

'I bet you were,' Stitch said.

Stitch walked towards a big gold treasure chest and picked up a green club key.

'What's that?' Sparky asked Stitch when he noticed his cousin holding the key.

'Duh, it's the key to the next area,' Stitch replied.

'Oh,' Sparky said.

All of a sudden the Game Boy Horror started beeping.

Stitch answered it.

'*KRZZZZZ….* Sti….itch… Bo…..nnie….Spar…ky… *KRZZZZZ..* Profsessor E. Gadd said.

Stitch pressed a button and the screen was clear.

'Guys, can you hear me?' the professor asked.

'Yes,' the team said in unison.

'Good to hear you guys are Ok!' Professor E. Gadd said, 'I lost your signal when that lightning struck. That was some battle you had there.'

'It was, 'the team said.

'Why don't you come back to the lab?' the professor suggested, 'You'll be able to rest up before you move on.'

'Yeah, sure' Stitch said, 'we'll be there in a minute.'

'OK then,' the professor said, 'be careful.'

And with that, he hung up.

'Well guys,' Stitch said proudly, 'another mission accomplish.'

'Yup,' Bonnie said, 'well what are you waiting for? Let's go!'

When they reached Professor E. Gadd's lab, he was waiting for them.

'Good to see you guys are back,' the professor said.

Sparky looked at the professor.

All of a sudden, he remembered what he called him when Stitch and Bonnie first found him in the bathroom.

'Hey wait, it's you!' Sparky yelled at the professor, in anger, 'the one who called me a funny looking creature!'

'I called you that?' E. Gadd wondered, not remembering, 'I don't remember.

'Oh, why you little-!' Sparky growled, ready to attack the professor.

'Sparky, no!' both Stitch and Bonnie yelled, grabbing Sparky by the shoulders.

But they were too late.

Sparky electrified both the professor AND Stitch and Bonnie.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' yelled Stitch, Bonnie and the professor.

When it was over, everyone flopped to the ground.

'Ow… w-what di-did y-you d-do that f-for?!' Stitch said weakly and in pain.

'Wh-what's this g-guy's problem?' asked, 'I-I'm sorry if I- I called him that.'

'Well too late!' Sparky yelled angrily, 'I think you have amnesia or something, because I remember!'

'Well sorry!' yelled back at Sparky, getting up from the floor, 'I guess you want me to ask for that Poltergust 3000 back, because you have anger issues my friend!'

'WHAT?!' Sparky said, with rage, ' I DO NOT!'

'YES YOU DO!' yelled, now raising his voice, 'WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU ELCRTIFY ME AND YOU COUSINS?!'

'NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' Sparky yelled back.

'SEE, YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES!' yelled, STITCH, GIVE ME THE POLTERGUST 3000! I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU! AND I'M SICK OF THIS COUSIN OF YOURS!'

'NO!' Stitch said, 'I still need to save Angel!'

'WHO CARES?!' Sparky said, 'ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL! WHY CAN'T YPOU THINK OF OTHER PEOPLE FOR A CHANGE?! LIKE THIS MIDGET GUY CALLED ME A FUNNY LOOKING CREATURE!'

'BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!' yelled, 'WITH ANGER ISSUES!'

'WHY YOU PIECE OF-!' Sparky yelled raining a fist to punch the professor.

'Eeek!' said raising his arms to protect him.

'ENOUGH!' Bonnie yelled, grabbing Sparky's arm to keep him from punching .

'Sparky, calm down for once!' Bonnie yelled at him, 'so what if he called you a funny looking creature! The point is we need to still save Angel!'

'But-!' Sparky was about to say, but got cut off by Bonnie.

'Or I swear…' Bonnie said, raising her voice, 'I'll kick your small yellow butt to the middle of next week!'

Sparky was silent for a moment.

'Well when you put it that way….' he said, 'all right. Fine.'

'Good,' Bonnie said, 'now apologize to .'

'Fine,' Sparky said, 'I'm sorry, .'

'I don't know,' said, 'that was a pretty big thing you pulled back there. I'll think about it. But I'll give you a chance to save your girlfriend Stitch, since you were trying to protect me from your demon cousin.'

'Hey!' Sparky said, but shut up immediately when Bonnie pinched him.

'Thanks,' Stitch said, 'Sorry about my cousin, he can be a pain sometimes.'

chuckled. 'That's ok! Now let's turn those ghosts you have back into portraits!'

End of Chapter 16


End file.
